galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yallvus
Yallvus ("Captial City" in Yallvus Talk) is the oldest Vaikan realm on Ucharpli which still exists to this day. The name refers to both the city itself as well as the surrounding area. It is located on Ucharpli and continues to thrive today as the capital of the Karalian Empire. The demonym for Yallvus is Yallvusians. Geography Yallvus is mostly in a desert which slowly transitions into a grassland which contains a few oases. The ground was quite fertile and the Vaikan were well-adapted to surviving in the desert which directly led to it becoming the most successful civilization on Ucharpli. The original empire of Yallvus was centered around the River Rulthin, the longest river on Ucharpli. It extends all the way from Krayhan's Eyrie to Diamondwater Channel, an area separating Tralgatar and Kyartula. About twenty miles from the city is Dath Hill, a natural nuclear reactor containing large deposits of uranium. As a result, nuclear power was discovered fairly early in the development of the area. Of course, the radiation was deadly, limiting early development significantly. Landmarks Kazel-hal Kazel-hal (romanized as Castle Hall) is the single largest artificial structure in Ucharpli. Constructed out from a small hill, it is shaped like an enormous pyramid with four stone obelisks at each corner. In the ancient past, Kazel-Hal was the central hub of activity in the city. When buildings of more modernized architecture were constructed nearby, Kazel-hal became a major tourist attraction. Winding deep underground is the Sacred Catacombs, a complex labyrinth extending for several hundred feet. At the heart is the Tomb of Kings, where the burial ashes of ancient Yallvusian kings are kept. The Sacred Catacombs themselves house Makaridons which feed off natural gardens that grow inside their chambers. In the deepest depths of the catacombs live pesky Gorayas, bat-like creatures with nasty bites. They too serve as guardians against intruders. General History Yallvus was founded sometime during the Second Age of the Vaikan. However, the Yallvusians did not begin their campaigns for conquest until the Third Age of the Vaikan. Pre-Yallvus Prior to Yallvus's formation, villages were largely isolated from each other each with their own community. These villages, which became cities over time, were each their own country from a modern perspective. The ancient city of Sal'jemuru was the most populated in the region. It became a bustling hub where merchants trade goods. Today, it is a historical site where Jamzeze first spread the word of Krayhan. Yallvus Construction Several thousand years after the time of Jamzeze, a few Vaikan colloborated, realizing that if more people were to live in one area, they could create a prosperous kingdom so they began construction on an enormous structure known as the Kazel-hal. They built their city around the River Rulthin, the longest river in the world. This civilization took the name Yallvus. To construct it, the Yallvusians set up small villages several miles away in all directions to gather resources such as food, stone, and large animals to haul heavy boulders. Several of these villages still exist as subdivisions of Yallvus such as the food village of Larmok. Cities *Yallvus - Having the same name as the country itself, Yallvus is the central, most populated city in the country. It is the economic hub of all of Ucharpli containing marketplaces with a variety of goods. It also provides an area where many aliens can visit. *Larmok- Larmok was and still is a major agricultural town for Yallvus. It was especially active before Kazel-hal was built, but has now become a somewhat quite country side. It is sparsely populated with Eletar ranches and other farmlands. It was originally built within an oasis. *Szakiam - Szakiam is a city *Harpli - Harpli is an urban settlement. *Muryiam- A city on the border of Joper. *Ckalla - Ckalla is largely a port city allowing passage to the seas. *Eckator - A major desert city *Sal'jemuru - Sal'jemuru is an ancient city which is now a historical site. Many Vaikan visit it to worship Krayhan. *Behem - The city still exists today although it has been urbanized in contrast to Sal'jemuru. Behem's structures were not as stable as those in Sal'jemuru and quickly fell to the ruins after years of neglect. The city was fortunately restored sometime duirng the Altus dynasty. *Rotundum-A port side city which serves as a major trading hub. Category:Ucharpli realms Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Cities